Memories
by Bucky1
Summary: Shinji Ikari, broken emotionally, and his new found sibling Rei Ayaname get a surprise visit from Shinjis ex lover who has a four year old secret to reveal. But will they survive the ordeal to deal with it? -Complete-
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: This is a Fan-Fiction based on the popular Japanese anime Neon Genesis Evangelion, which was produced by Gainax and other companies. I am in no way profiting from this piece of writing so don't worry Gainax,

I remain very, very poor ^_^! 

This fic is set four years after Third Impact and shows how the pilot's lives might have gone after Third Impact.

I'd like to give out a big thanks to Doug Dennis for pre-reading and also reformatting this fic for me! I wrote this back when I didn't know how to do it for the net…so thanks a lot!

Rain trickled down the plate of glass as the early morning sun rose. The air was chilly, and the quiet was enjoyed by a sleeping figure lying against the window that showed the outside world. Though hazy and grey the view of green was only slightly offset, the mountains that rolled on for miles in the background were only equal to the large forest at their base.

The scene looked so dim and almost depressing yet no one complained as the rain had been long expected. In the years following Third Impact the seasons had returned, mainly two. The summer was filled with boiling days where the temperature would reach well over into the 50s (Celsius), and the winters had brought snow in most instances.

The window began to cloud as heavy breathing approached it. Another figure was now staring out over the serene scenery and marvelling the splendid view. The woman was dressed in a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans, which were old and worn. Her long soft light blue hair was tied back in a ponytail as her amber eyes scanned the sun slowly rising.

Rei Ayanami, also known as the former First Child looked steadily at the bright fireball that provided a nice red sky to enjoy. A small smile forced its way onto her face as she turned to the other figure still sleeping against the window.

He looked so peaceful but she knew that he was most likely haunted in his dreams, dreams she knew all to well. The time of the Angels was now long gone, but neither she nor her friend forgot what happened four years ago, today. As she gazed in awe at her sleeping companion she couldn't help but remember the times she had seen him in pain.

All the time she knew he would need her most not only as a friend…but as his sister. Though not technically she had no parents, they both felt an incredible bond to one another. They were not lovers nor had they ever been, they were simply, family. Both had yearned for a family and now in each other they had found it and they were happy.

Though their love as siblings had thrown his relationship, with the only other woman he loved away, they were still happy. She knew this not to be entirely true, she knew her adopted brother too well to know that he didn't beat himself up over what had happened. She sighed seeing a small tear trace its way down his cheek and fell to the floor.

She leaned down and whipped the liquid trail off his cheek and then placed a light kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well Shinji" she whispered against his skin then lifted herself to her feet she walked into the kitchen. The quiet of dawn had been interrupted by a loud thundering clash. The thunder had been sparked moments after the lightning hit the ground, causing Shinji Ikari to wake from his sleep.

He winced at the feeling of stiffness in his back as he remembered where he fell asleep. He had woken up early, really early, to view the sunrise on this memorable day. Though unhappy memories gathered on this day so did an equally joyous few. He sighed as he shakily stood up his dark blue eyes immediately darted to the kitchen where he heard a loud clank.

He suppressed a small chuckle as he thought to himself 'she's trying to cook again.' He ran a hand through his stiff brown hair and he made a note to have a shower before doing anything else. His gaze turned to the dim sky out the window and he let out another sigh. "Good morning" he whispered to the scenery before him. 

He pulled his sense back to the kitchen as a loud "Oh, CRAP" echoed through the small building. He laughed out loud making his presence known then walked to the kitchen. The house wasn't large but it wasn't that small either, Shinji had found it during his travels directly after Third Impact. He had used it to stay for a few nights while he sorted out some feelings. In other words he was hiding from the only other survivor. He needed the time to think so he left her one night and wandered here.

After people started to return from the sea of LCL, he noticed that the houses' owners did not return. Weather they stayed in the collective mind of the sea or they just didn't want to come back to the house, he didn't know. It consisted of three bedrooms and one living room/kitchen and one bathroom. This suited the two very nicely for they only used two bedrooms, they would use the third when people came to stay, which wasn't very often. Shinji remembered the last time someone came to stay, it was summer of last year and his best friend Toji Suzuhara and his wife Hikari came to visit. They ended up staying for two weeks wanting to see their friends before their second child was born. Shinji didn't get much sleep those nights so he spent most of them fishing with Toji down at a nearby lake. 

He snapped out of his remembrance at the sound of something splattering over the walls and the resulting scream. "What did you do this time" he whined as he peered round the corner, knowing it would involve him cleaning up.

"Nothing" Rei smiled at him then she picked up a sponge and whipped the splattered egg from the walls.

Shinji laughed and then made his exit down the hall, "I'm taking a shower now." 

The sounds of more water were almost drowned out by the repetitive ring of the phone ringing. Rei stopped her cleaning and frowned 'who could that be?' No one knew their number apart from a few close friends and she was also surprised to here the noise for no one had called them in over three months.

She dropped the sponge on the bench and walked over to the coffee table in the living room. She hesitated before picking up the phone; something wasn't quite right in the back of her mind she could feel more pain coming for Shinji. Rei picked it up and said calmly "yes." A soft voice spoke nervously on the other end

"Uh, um, hi." the voice was that of another female and was a little strained

"Uh, I'm sorry I think I have the wrong number." 

Rei spoke before the woman on the other end could hang up "who are you trying to call?" 

The woman on the other end was thrown off guard by the question "uh. I was hoping for the Ikari residence." 

"This is the home of Ikari" Rei said flatly in a firm tone. 

"Oh, um well I was hoping to speak to Mr. Ikari." 

The voice began to waver a little and Rei noted some fear in it. "If by Mister you mean Shinji" Rei paused "he is in the shower. Can I take a message?" 

There was a moment of silence from the other end ".Uh, no, no not really," 

Rei sighed a little "But, there is something you could help me with Mrs. Ikari" 

"Oh, no, no I'm not Mrs. Ikari" Rei blushed a little at the other woman's mistake, "I'm his sister." 

"Oh!" the voice became relaxed and Rei could here a sigh of relief 

"WAIT a second. Rei, is that you?" 

Rei jumped a little wondering how some stranger knew her name "Y-yes? To whom am I speaking?" 

"Ah, you, you don't want to know" the woman assured her, "I have to go now." 

Rei frowned as a thought crossed her mind "very well goodbye. Second Child." With that Rei hung the phone up cutting off an obviously surprised Asuka Langley Soryu.

Shinji rubbed his head with a towel as he walked out into the kitchen "who was on the phone?"

Rei frowned remembering the somewhat tense short conversation with the other former Evangelion pilot. "Ah. No one" she answered, not wanting to make his day worse with the knowledge of the call. 

"Nothing!" he sighed "we don't get any calls for three months then when we get one it was nothing?" 

Rei saw the disbelief in his eyes but decided that no matter what she wasn't going to dig up old wounds by telling him about the real call. "Just a wrong number" she said smiling at him, to mask her distaste of lying. 

He smiled back "Ok," he laughed at the still messy bench "remind me to teach you how to cook." 

Rei frowned and stomped her foot on the ground "you did, it didn't work!" 

He smiled then walked over to her and patted her on the back "there's an A for effort." 

'He seems to have cheered up some' Rei thought happily before she smiled back at him. 

"I think I'll cook breakfast" he smiled as he picked up the pan and gave it a rinse. 

Rei smiled out the window to see Shinji just sitting relaxing in the shade of a tree while listening to his SDAT player. He always commemorated this day by finding a quiet place to sit down and listen to music he had recorded or collected over the years.

She was surprised that the old battered SDAT was still working as well as it was, he had found it amongst the rubble of his old apartment after Third Impact. To his surprise it still worked, even after a certain redheaded pilot threw it down a hill. She remembered Shinji's stories of his time alone with the only other survivor of T.I, not all were good.

Actually not many of them were good, not even when he found out that Rei had returned to this world was he happy. She was glad she didn't tell him about the call; he would've been upset that she wouldn't just leave him alone. It wasn't the first time she had tried to make contact, one time they were out and when they returned there was a message on the phone. As soon as Shinji heard her voice he didn't wait for the message to play he just simply hit the erase button. She remembered the look on his face when he heard her voice again, and saw the unshed tears that clouded his eyes. It was painful to see, but he bared the pain so she also did the same, he was not able to sleep that night. She closed her eyes and let out a great sigh of relief "as long as I live he will not be hurt like that again." Soft beats of music soothed Shinji's restless mind, as he sat up against a small tree in his yard.

He wouldn't call it a yard though his property had no limit, no boundary. He didn't even own it he had just lived there the owners sure weren't coming back, so he didn't care. He was happy living out here in the calm mountains just him his thoughts and his sister. He smiled at the thought of having family he could rely on who he could trust and could trust him. She was there for him so many times when he needed her; t! he most were his birthdays and today, today was the fourth anniversary of his survival of Third Impact, and ironically it was the same day that she left.

It was a year after T.I and they had been living together in the ruins of Tokyo-3. They had gotten along for quite a while and they hadn't killed each other. Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Soryu, who would've guessed those two, were the last of mankind. The way they fought the first month anybody would've called humanity doomed. But they learned to be around each other, they even began to grow on each other, until. 

"Asuka. I have to tell you something" 

"Yeah, what?" 

"Well....uh, nothing" 

"Hey what were you going to say?" 

"Just that…don't worry bout it"

"TELL ME" 

"Ah…I…I think…I'm falling in love with you" ".................................."

"You WHAT?"

Shinji sighed heavily then reached up and whipped a stream of tears from his eyes. Even though he thought (knew) she felt the same, she still did what she always did best, cover it up and push the person away. This time she pushed too hard and he broke down, a day later she left to find any other survivors and he stayed. He waited for a day then packed his things and left in the opposite direction, never to look back. He knew like other times that she would've returned after a few days of wandering but then she would pretend nothing happened and then, go back to normal bitchy Asuka. 

He opened his eyes to see a glimmer of light refract off something moving down the driveway at the far end of the property. 'Someone's here' he sighed then stood up, turning his SDAT off then heading for the house to get something. Rei smiled warmly to Shinji as he entered the house her smile disappeared when she saw the hard look on his face. She watched him walk down to his bedroom "What's going on?" she asked. 

It took a moment for a reply and when it was given it was shouted "Someone's here." Rei jumped and ran to the front door to look out; a small black car was driving down the long driveway at a slow pace. Shinji shifted through clothes and other things in his room before he came across a locked chest, sitting at the bottom of his wardrobe. He sighed at the chest then pulled out a small key from his pants pocket.

A loud click sounded as the chest was flung open then rummaged through. Shinji stopped for a second and smiled at an item he had picked up, a cross. It had belonged to his guardian Misato; she was the closest thing he ever had to a mother.

He shook his head and then proceeded for what he was after. A moment later he found another belonging of Misatos', only this one was not so peaceful. He pulled tightly on the cock of the 9mm Berretta, making sure that there was a fresh clip of ammo, and a new bullet in the chamber.

He slipped the gun into the side of his belt for easy aces. His attention turned back to their unscheduled visitor 'Have they finally come for us?' Since Third Impact three people had been sent to kill Shinji and Rei, they all failed to accomplish their mission. The UN hated the children, most likely because it was controlled by the organization known only as SEELE. They were undoubtedly pissed that they were unable to control Third Impact to they're benefit. 

Shinji stood up and walked to the front door where he would confront the intruder head on, this time letting them know that he refused to lie down and die. The car pulled up a few meters from the house and turned its engine off. The black of the colour made Shinji and Rei remember the cars used by the infamous Section 2 the NERV intelligence branch. Shinji stepped out the door followed by Rei who now held what looked like a shotgun.

Shinji pulled the pistol from his belt and aimed at the front window "out!"

His voice was cold and commanding, letting the driver know that any force would be retaliated against. Shinji flinched involuntary as the far front door opened his mind was hoping they were friendly, he couldn't kill again. 

Two small hands slowly appeared out the door in the air in the usual surrender position. "I'm coming out, don't shoot?" came a female voice sounding a little scared. Rei's hand tensed around the handle of her gun as she remembered that voice. Shinji watched wide eyed, as a short woman stepped out of the car and flashed a nervous smile. She was who Rei feared worse than the Angels, the long red hair the crystal like blue eyes and that horrible face.

Only a small sigh escaped Shinjis' lips as his gun lowered a little "Asuka." 

"H-hi" she smiled again nervously looking at the guns that were at the ready in front of her. 

"Rei, you know what to do" Shinji glanced and nodded at Rei who in turn walked up to Shinji and handed him the shotgun.

He gave her the pistol and then Rei proceeded to the red head "Turn around." She commanded in a voice she had not used in years. Asuka still at gunpoint, felt she had to comply she turned around and placed her hand on the car. Rei then searched her for any form of weaponry when she found none she returned to Shinjis' side. 

"Do you always treat people like this?" the redhead grumbled straightening out her yellow shirt. 

Shinji sighed then answered "Yes. Especially people we don't TRUST." he emphasized on the last word. 

"Oh" Asuka sighed then she seemed to smile a little "So, uh, what's up?" 

"Leave!" Shinji commanded then turned around and started back for the house.

"WHAT?" Asuka yelled at him, "It took me a year to find you two, then eight hours to get here. You could at LEAST let me stay and talk." 

"Leave now!" Shinji shouted in return "We have nothing to talk about."

"NO!" Asuka shouted now standing in her old stance her legs evenly spread her hands on her hips and head cocked to one side. Shinji stopped dead in his tracks his fist tightened around the hilt of his weapon then retracted slowly, he repeated this cycle over and over. He had not felt this in a long time, the mixture of sorrow, and rage, pure rage.

So long ago that he felt this feeling it preceded T.I all the way back to the 13th angel, when his father forced him to hurt his friend, Toji. "Go" he spun on his heals sending a terrifying glare through to the redhead, "NOW!" 

"No." Asuka yelled back although very, very disturbed by his mood and sudden anger "not till we talk." 

Shinji stepped forward one step noted the deeply frowning Asuka, his clenching fist had settled into a fully tightened position, so tight his knuckles were going white from the pressure. Shinji frowned even harder as images of himself walking up to the redhead pointing the gun to her head and pulling the. 'No' his fist automatically unclenched the trigger was left completely alone. 

"Rei" he sighed then walked into the house, not looking back. Rei watched as her brother walked angrily into their house and she sighed in relief, in his eye she could see he was fighting a battle, and he was losing.

She turned her attention to Asuka Langley Soryu the second survivor of T.I and shuddered at what she saw. What she saw was not the same harsh girl that had tormented the young Ikari back in those days. Today here and now she saw a woman who looked on the verge of crying, Rei knew that Asuka had also seen the raging battle in Shinji's eyes, and it terrified the both of them. 

Rei un-cocked her shotgun, then turned to follow her brother "I would suggest that you leave" she paused "and don't come back." She continued to walk until she was no longer in sight of the redhead, leaving her all alone. 

"Since when do I listen to you, wonder girl?" she whispered under her breath and then turned to her car.

'Why, why does he hate me so?' she thought saddened by it 'I know, I hurt him. But, that's why I must say it, even if he won't listen.' Her head jerked up as a loud bang was heard throughout the house "Gun shot! Shinji" 

Asuka ran as fast as she could into the house, and down the hall to where the shot had come from. She turned into a room and saw Rei crouched down over a sobbing Shinji who had huddled up into a ball.

The gun was loosely hanging from his fingers, smoke was still rising form its barrel. Her attention turned to a hole in the wall then to something smashed on the ground. A closer inspection revealed it to be a photo, one of Misato, Shinji, Pen-Pen and … herself. "S-Shinji?" she whispered quietly.

This brought the attention of the occupants of the room to her, Shinji looking extremely upset with tears streaming down his face. Then Rei who looked at her with anger and a sudden chill ran down the red heads' spine. "Get OUT!" Rei yelled! Her voice was more deadly than a snakes' poisonous bite. Asuka lowered her head then turned around 

"I'll leave, but." she turned to face Rei once more, "when he is ready, give him this." Asuka lightly threw a piece of paper on the ground then smiled weakly and left, closing the door behind her. 

Two days, forty eight hours! That's how long it had been since the unwanted return of an unwelcome presence. Shinji sighed feeling the pain surge through his brain and down to his heart.

Every time he looked out the window he saw her, or her car or the small camp she had made for herself.

Though hard to do, he smiled a little 'still as persistent as usual.' His attention snapped back to the room behind him as Rei placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He raised his hand and placed it on hers "she's not going is she?" There was a brief moment of silence then 

"No. The question is, do you want her to leave?"

Shinji sighed heavily then looked back out the window at the redhead emerging from a shabby tent. His dark blue eyes fixed on her face as she noticed him; she smiled almost as if to say 'you can't get rid of me.' And that's the one thing he wanted the most…to get her as far away from him as possible, for fear that history would repeat itself, for fear he would once again love her. He couldn't deny it; a half of his self didn't want her to leave but the other half screamed to run away before anything bad could come of it. Out of all the things he had done like killing people and creatures, the hardest was to walk away from her, he couldn't do that again. If he was to be left alone, SHE would have to be the one to leave, he simply couldn't run anymore.

His mind was still in thinking mode and he had not answered Rei's question. He did not expect that he would answer it; it would remain one of the closest guarded secrets he knew only to be equal with one other. 

Rei's voice once again dropped him out of thought "It seems you can not avoid her forever." 

'I can try' Shinji thought but his response came out as "I know." He turned around to face Rei then smiled "I'm going to the lake." He then walked out of the room and into his; once again he pulled out the pistol and holstered it in his belt. A minute later he was standing outside and staring at Asuka 'I know you will follow' he thought before turning to the left and heading toward a path. 

Asuka took note of this and decided after much deliberation to follow Shinji. "Maybe I'll get my chance" she whispered reassuringly to herself. 

Asuka followed Shinji down the winding path that seemed to head down through a gully. The brush was over grown in some spots making it hard for her to keep up with the young man. She grumbled quite often when she lost sight of him or when her hair got caught in the shrubs. "Where the hell is he going?" she whispered furiously not noticing that he had stopped in a small clearing. 

"You wouldn't want to get lost out here Soryu" Shinji said out loud as he pushed a small branch out the way. Now that she knew that he knew, she was following him she figured that would be the best time to talk.

"Why not Ikari?" she managed to sound civil in her question. 

"Because it's not a good place to be alone at night" Shinji almost laughed.

Asuka now walked up just behind him and went to place a hand on his shoulder "Don't." his cold voice from a few days ago returned. She quickly withdrew her hand 

"Sorry." 

"If you want to talk, then I will listen. But not now, I have to check on someone" he resumed walking, leaving Asuka staring at him with a hint of hope. 

'At least he'll listen' she thought over and over as she caught up with him. The sun was in the middle of the sky when Shinji finally reached his destination. The path had slowly become sandy and clearer until they reached a yellow beach and an enormous lake. 

"Wow." Asuka commented as she stepped out onto the beach and took in the beauty of the lake. Shinji only paused for a moment before continuing to walk to the right, Asuka soon snapped out and followed. In the distance they could both see a pier and what looked to be a small shrine.

As they approached the shrine on the shore Shinji knelt down "Hi mother, father." He rose to his feet again and looked solemnly at the small shrine Asuka noted on it were carved the names Gendo and Yui Ikari. 

'Is this why he comes here' she thought 'to talk to his parents?' 

"Well" Shinji said turning now to the redhead who had followed him, "You wanted to talk, so … talk."

Asuka stood there for a moment then smiled a little "You never used to be so, direct.

Well, let's see, where to begin? Ok I know… I'm…sorry" she looked down at her feet and sighed, "I'm sorry for everything that ever happened between us. Especially when I told you that you were weak, and spineless, and even more so when I said, I hated you."

Shinji sighed at the apology, not that he didn't believe it, just the fact he believed it came too late.

"And, I just wanted to tell you that I don't, nor have I ever hated you" she looked up at Shinji with tears in her eyes "I want to ask for your forgiveness, I was such a fool back then." 

"So you come down here, put me through a whole pile of shit that I never wanted to feel again, just so I could forgive you?" Shinji sounded angry though his heart screamed 'you're forgiven' his mind thought the complete opposite. 

"Y-yes." Asuka let her tears run freely, no longer afraid to let her feelings show. 

"Why? What exactly do you want from me? You think just because you show up here I will forgive you, and be friends again so you can leave me alone with a healthy conscience." Shinji now raised his voice a few decibels and was now waving his arms about "You should know me better than that." 

Asuka put her hands in her head and wept before answering "I-I…just wanted to say, sorry, and ask for." 

"For WHAT?" Shinji interrupted before she could finish. 

"For … a second chance!" she looked up at his eyes and closed the distance between them, "A second chance, to be with you." 

Shinji looked away breaking eye contact he stared out over the lake, not wanting to look at her.

Asuka soon pulled his face back with a gentle hand under his chin "Please, at least say you'll forgive me. Then I can live, knowing that you don't hate me." 

Shinji's eyes went wide and he found his mind jerk into autopilot, his left arm grabbed Asuka round the waist. She yelped in surprise from the sudden touch but was soon silenced as he fell back pulling the redhead down on top of him. Asuka was a little worried she had expected many things but defiantly not this!

Her thoughts were soon washed away when four loud, extremely loud, gunshots rang out from Shinji's hand. She looked up into his eyes and saw absolute fear; he looked as if he had just taken a life. When she could muster enough courage to do so Asuka looked back slightly her eyes first registered the gun in her friends' hand.

It was once again smoking as it had done before in the morning that she had arrived. Her gaze turned all the way to behind her, she had to shift out of Shinji's grasp to fully see. In the not so far distance three camouflaged figures lie on the ground in a heap, she noted the semi automatic machine guns that lay beside them.

A soft concerned voice brought her facing back to the young man she rested on "Are, are you ok?"

His eyes had a mixture of hurt and, relief 'is he relieved that he killed them?' "I-I'm fine" she stammered the response in a soft voice. 

"Good" Shinji gently pushed her to the side then stood up his gun held at the ready.

He then told Asuka to stay there and walked over to the bodies. His face locked onto the three men he had just gunned down, one was shot in his head right above the left eye.

Another had two shots embedded in his upper chest. At the final man Shinji tensed his eyes went wider than he thought possible as he saw the bullet had just entered the pectoral muscle, the man was still very much alive. Shinji trained his gun on the assassins head, he knew if it came down to his life or the assassins he would shoot.

"Talk" he stated flatly. The man took a moment to compose himself, but he still said nothing. "Let's make things clear if you don't tell me who sent you in five seconds, well I think you get the idea" Shinji directed his hand to the assassins late accomplices.

The man took a quick look at his friends and flinched but he still didn't talk.

"One" "Two" 

"Please don't" 

"Three", 

"Please" 

"Four" 

"JSSDF!" 

"That's better." Shinji smiled at the thought of being able to convince the man to speak.

"Who was the target?" he added coldly. "The … the first, second, and third children" the man squirmed a bit. His eyes seemed to show an extreme amount of fear but Shinji only smiled, he wouldn't kill him if he didn't have to. Shinji lowered his gun to his belt then proceeded to empty the weapons on the ground of their ammunition.

He hadn't noticed but by the time he finished, Asuka was almost beside him.

"I told you to stay." Shinji almost yelled looking agitated, of course he was he just claimed two lives. Asuka wasn't fazed by the outburst and smiled weakly "I-was worried." 

AN: Ok there it is the first chap in Memories, I think I need a better name ^_^ anyway sorry bout the format if ya can bare wit me. I've just got the hang of putting lots o paragraphs but this took me ages to write and I ain't wanna do it again. 

Next chap will be different. What will happen to Shinji, Asuka and Rei? Will the JSDF try again now they know where they are? Will Shinji have the guts to kill this assassin before he does any harm? FIND OUT LATER!!!!!!!!!


	2. Second Chances

Memories Chapter 2: The second Child/ A second Chance? 

Disclaimer: See first chapter!!!

_Memories are just where you laid them_

_Drag the waters 'till the depths give up their dead_

_What did you expect to find?_

_Was there something you left behind?_

_Don't you remember anything I said when I said?_

_Don't fall away, and leave me to myself_

_Don't fall away and leave love bleeding_

_In my hands, in my hands again_

_Leave love bleeding _

_In my hands, in my hands_

_Love lies bleeding_

_(Fuel: Hemorrhage)_

"Why the hell would anyone wanna kill us?" Asuka Langley Soryu yelled angrily as she walked along the trail that led to the house. "I mean, who'd wanna kill the saviours of mankind?"

"Is there anyway to shut her up?" the Assassin whispered to an equally agitated Shinji Ikari. Shinji just shook his head and motioned for his hostage to continue. "Are you sure?" he whispered again as the fiery redhead let out a string of curses in German. 

"Not anything that doesn't involve a bullet or a mouth gag" Shinji almost chuckled but reserved it for when he could enjoy the thought. "You know she'll be like this for the rest of today" he smiled at the sigh the man let out. A moment of blessed silence rained over the three until…

"What about you bak…I mean Shinji" Asuka yelled back turning around and coming to a dead stop.

"What?" Shinji said confused because he wasn't listening to Asukas ranting and raving. "Uh…what was the question?" 

"Oh, you weren't listening to me were you?"

"Not particularly, yours is one voice I never missed"

"What? Y-you…didn't miss…me?" Asuka asked her voice dropping to a whisper. 

Shinji noted the sadness in her eyes at the simple mention that he didn't miss her voice. "Ah…sorry…I didn't mean it like t-that" he stammered. He lied with his first statement, no matter how annoying the Second Child could be he always missed her voice. At some points over the last three years he had longed to hear her voice but was also afraid to, he didn't want to be pulled in again. He wouldn't be pulled in and hurt again. "I-I was joking."

Asukas face reluctantly lit up and a small smile returned she knew that he had to have been serious the way he said it. She knew she had hurt Shinji in more ways than one and that is why she came. Her sole purpose in her life at the moment was to right the wrongs from her previous life. Asuka Langley Soryu pilot to Evangelion Unit-02 had died somewhere over the last three years. In her place rose the form of the simple Asuka Langley Soryu not a pilot, just a young woman. 

Asuka turned around and began walking again prompting Shinji and their hostage to continue. Shinji stared at the woman in front of him, though he thought he hated her, he was still drawn to her natural beauty. He felt every movement of her body was drawing him in, he didn't want it to but he knew it was impossible to resist. 'No! She'll just hurt me again' he shook his head and lowered his eyes to the ground. 

"You like her don't you?" Shinjis' head snapped up as the Assassin commented. "I only say so cause you've been staring at her for the last ten minutes."

"Shut up" Shinjis' voice raised a few decibels prompting Asuka to look over her back. Shinji noted she was looking at him confused "and you turn around" he yelled not meanly but enough to get her moving again. "One more word from you and I'll plant some hot metal in your groin" Shinji knew the reaction he would get and he got it. The would-be assassin placed a protective hand over his groin and winced at the thought. 

****************************************************************

Rei smiled as she saw the red haired Asuka emerge from the bush and walk up to the house. She was relieved that the former Pilot had returned and was especially relieved to see her smiling. Not a happy smile just a contempt smile. 'Maybe she will leave now' Rei thought. Her eyes widened as a man appeared from the same direction as Asuka followed by Shinji who was clutching his gun ever so tightly. She too grabbed her shotgun and ran outside. 

"Shinji" Rei called out worriedly as she came running up to her brother "what's going on?" She noted the strangers' military clothing and the blood soaked into his shoulder area. Rei eyed the man then walked up to Shinji "have they found us?" The brown haired boy nodded simply. Reis' face darkened as she knew they didn't have much time, their enemies were not ones to wait long. "SEELE has found us."

After people started to return from the sea of LCL, a few members of SEELE also emerged. They were now hell bent on ridding the world of the children that caused humanity to be separated from god and perfection. This was not the first time SEELE had sent assassins, Shinji knew that next they would come with everything they had. 

Shinji threw Rei the pistol and smiled having been freed from its weight, "Rei, take CARE of our guest." He watched as Rei pushed the assassin until they disappeared around the other side of the house. He then turned to his old friend, "and you…" he paused for a moment remembering her words on the beach. 

'Second chance' those words grappled to 'to be with you' kept replaying in his mind. 'No…not again, I don't want it. She will hurt me again she has only come for forgiveness, for piece of mind for herself.' "…you get the hell out of here" he finished though he felt his stomach ache. 

"What?" Asuka looked at him confused, 'I thought I was getting through to him.' She sighed "no." Shinjis eyes went wide as she continued "I told you I'm not leaving. Not without my chance."

'Why doesn't she leave? Could she really mean it?' he thought while just looking the redhead in front of him over. 'Could she really, want to…no' he sighed and discreetly whipped at his wet eyes, "fine stay, but don't blame me if you get hurt." 

"I won't. Thank you, Shinji" Asuka smiled slightly enough to show him that she was grateful. "There is something you should know…" a loud gun shot rung out from where Rei had disappeared, "REI." She started to run around the house but stopped when Shinji remained still. 

Shinji had his head down his eyes were closed and a tear escaped from his eyelids; "she's ok." His voice was just above a whisper he turned his head toward Asuka then opened his eyes. "Standard procedure" he sighed. The second child automatically knew what had happened Rei had 'taken care of their, guest.'

*********************************************************************

The land had grown dark, the night sky filled with the lights of stars and the shining moon. A beautiful sight to those of normal backgrounds, not to Shinji. He could still remember the days after Third Impact the sky was no longer blue but red. Red with the blood of the human race, condemned to a fate worse than death.

The former Evangelion pilot sat once again under a small tree in the backyard listening to his SDAT for the last time. His mind was in a state of turmoil, his thoughts kept coming over the same questions and never finding answers. 'Why, why did you come back? Why couldn't you leave us alone? I will not stop; I will not give you up… Mother. 

'Asuka, why did you stay? Is it because you are lonely? That no one else can stand you so you return to me. Who is the spineless one now?' he sighed, the SDAT in his hand had stopped, the last track it would play was silenced. Nothing was left to drive away the thoughts and memories that plagued him. 

Shinji stood up his legs were shaky from sitting for to long. He looked around in the darkness the only light shone from the kitchen window and the moon. His hard gaze turned to a light smile as he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. "You should be inside, its not safe" he whispered.

"Gee, didn't think you cared" Asuka said with mock sarcasm, she felt Shinji tense up under her hold. "Don't, please…let me stay for a while, even if it's just a minute" she pleaded as he started to wriggle free.

He stopped and sighed deeply, "I…why won't you leave?" He felt her hands tighten around him. "Please…I have to know, and don't give me that second chance crap."

Asuka leaned her head on Shinjis shoulder "it's not crap." Her voice was soft, lower than the times before the Impact, and even after "the truth is, I didn't know what I had until I lost it. And now I want it back, if you'll let me."

Shinji could feel the pain dying down he felt calmer, "I don't think I can ever forgive you." He could feel the tears through his shirt, he'd done it again he had hurt her and himself. "But" he paused for a moment, "if we survive this…I'd, I'd be wiling to try."

"Y-you would?" Asuka managed through sobs her voice was already beginning to lighten and her tears fell less frequent. "You would give me another chance?" her arms tightened even more around Shinjis waist, "thank you." She smiled then frowned "did…did you look at that piece of paper yet?"

The former third child reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of scrunched up paper. He carefully unfolded it he knew she wanted him to see this for some reason, so he would. The paper unfolded and he gasped at the image.

"Shinji?" Asuka asked wordily, he didn't answer.

Shinji stared in horror at the Image of Asuka, as she is now, a beautiful young woman in surprisingly the same clothes. Standing in front of her black car on a city road, next to her stood a young girl her hair was dark brown and she had blue eyes. 

He was still shocked 'she has been with someone else; I should never have trusted her.' All that could come out was a small comment; "she's…beautiful" it was not what he wanted to say but the only thing that didn't end with one of them in tears, though his had already started. 

"Well of course she is" the redhead replied cheerfully, "She is my daughter after all and she takes a lot after her father. Shinji, do you remember…that night three years ago? You know…which one I'm talking about."

Shinji stiffened, he did remember. It was what he thought up until now to be his biggest mistake. In the midst of death, sorrow and desolation the two had sought comfort in each other. "W-what are you saying?" 

"I'd like you to meet Misato Langley Ikari" she whispered softly, "OUR child."

"O-OUR child?" Shinji stuttered utterly surprised. His mind went into overdrive as all these emotions washed over him like a tidal wave, anger, happiness, sorrow all at once. He was angry at himself for not sticking around and waiting for Asuka to come back. He was happy at the thought that he had a daughter with the woman he had loved, that he still did. And sorrow at the fact that he had dismissed Asuka when she first arrived. 

He was sure she just came back to spite him, to torment him. But she hadn't, she came back because she…"I love you" The words whispered against his neck made his heart skip more than one beat. They were soft words, said full of sincerity and truth. She was serious. 

Shinji turned around making the redhead release him from her grip. He stared at her eyes looking for any doubt about the words she had just openly shared with him. He found none. Her light blue eyes were soft and innocent, she had told him the truth and he couldn't believe it. 

To be continued………

A/N: OK, OK I know it's really short but I thought yas had been hanging out for this one for a while so I cut it short and decided to post it. Don't worry next one will be longer and possibly be the last. You already got one surprise and next one you'll see an even bigger surprise and I'll also put in some flash backs to what happened between Asuka and Shinji. You'll also find out more about Shinji and Asukas love child, and more secrets. PLUS a whole lot of action when the JSDF attack!!!!       


	3. Way back when

**Memories Chapter 3: Way back when…**

**Disclaimer: (Bucky in an exasperated voice) see first chapter……**

Shinji Ikari got out of his bed and walked dozily towards the bathroom. He stepped inside and sighed heavily. His mind was going over memories from way back when Third Impact was a possibility not reality. He sat down on the toilet and began to think. Images of Rei, Kensuke, Toji, Misato, Kaji and…Asuka pushed their way in. 

His friends were ok he had seen them very few times over the last few years, due to security risks. Rei was fine living with him as his sister, the way it should have been. Now, now Asuka was back. Even after all the things they said and did to each other she had returned. 

He smiled slightly at the big news the young German woman had brought with her. The news of him being a father. He began to wonder about his daughter, the life she lived, where she was. Did she have the troubling uncaring past he had experienced or did Asuka take care of her well. 

He stood once more and exited the bathroom, he slid his hand along the walls while walking down to the kitchen, he couldn't go back to sleep. He still hadn't told Rei that she was an aunt; he still hadn't given Asuka an answer for the question she asked moments after telling him the news. How could he? Something this big would change his life and hers and their daughters. 

Shinji remembered he was on the run, on the run from a global organisation, SEELE. He would be putting them all at risk. 'Are you really worth it?' he thought idly as he pulled out a cold beer from the fridge. He rarely ever drank, only when he really needed it or when Toji or Kensuke came to visit. 

He sat down on the floor and rested his head against the glass plate overlooking the mountains. He was in his spot, if not able to be outside in front of a tree he would do his thinking with the chilling feeling of cold glass behind him. He slowly began to recap all the events after T.I from the beginning to the end….

**Four years ago…**

**Third Impact + 4 days**

He woke with a start, his lungs were filled with water and he was beginning to choke. Shinji found himself barley floating in a sea of yellow liquid, he assumed it was water until he swallowed another mouth full. The liquid in fact was LCL he knew because it tasted like blood. He huffed and wheezed as his arms flailed around trying to stay afloat. 

He could see the shore in the near distance, his eyes becoming adjust to the darkness he could make out things more clearly. He could see the remnants of the white mass production Eva's. His hands and legs finally hit solid ground and he crawled his way out of the sea and fell onto the dirt beneath him. 

There he lay for what seemed like an eternity, trying to catch his breath. Trying desperately to remember what had happened to him, to the world. He tried to stand but to no avail, his legs buckled under his own weight and Shinji fell to the ground in a heap.

He had fallen on his side and was facing the great see of LCL, Liliths last testament to the human race, to the Lilim. The large husks of the rotting mass production Evas were lying in the LCL, void of life. Where was everyone? He found himself wondering what had happened to his friends, his family. 

Something red caught his attention; he saw it out the corner of his eye and tried to turn to face what he had just seen. When his eyes homed in on the object he found it to be a person. A redheaded teenager wearing a red plug-suit, it was Asuka. 

The young German was floating face down in the LCL just off the shore, she would drown. Shinji saw this, seeing her again made his pain fall away. Using all the remaining strength he shakily lifted himself up and stumbled his way to the sea. 'I can't swim' he thought, 'but…if I don't she'll drown.'

With his decision made he began to wade his way into the LCL and towards his friend. Keeping his feet to the soft ground under the sea Shinji approached the redhead. As his neck was covered with the yellow liquid he reached out and grabbed Asukas arm and pulled her in closer to him. 

He brought up to float on her back so she wasn't going to drown, then he cautiously dragged her back to the shore. Shinji laid Asuka down on the shore and then collapsed beside her. "Please…wake up…don't…leave me…alone" he whispered before he blacked out from exhaustion. 

*********************************************************************

**Present Time: Tokyo-3**

In a small dark room the six remaining members of the notorious SEELE begin their planning and scheming. The six monoliths are brought to life by lights from underneath them. And the chairman Kiel speaks "the time has come, our revenge draws near."

SEELE 6 speaks "The Third Child has been found?"

Kiel once again "Yes, the Third has been found. The first and Second are also with him."

SEELE 11 joins in, "yes but those two are of no interest to us we want the Third and the Third only."

"The Third has eluded us many times before, we must act now" SEELE 8 comments.

"This is true but, I have acquired some information about the Third that could be very efficient in assisting his surrender." SEELE 9 said smugly. 

"Please do tell us number nine," Kiel prompted his voice full of curiosity.

"It has been brought to my attention that the Third and the Second have a female offspring." SEELE 9 explained, "My units are moving in on the target now, she will be very 'useful' as bartering material."

"Very well, number eleven have your troops move in. Let no one escape the Third must be captured alive, the others are expendable" Kiel smiled devilishly to himself as the monoliths faded into the darkness. "When your son is in danger, you will reveal yourself and we will be waiting."

*********************************************************************

**Third Impact + 4 months**

"NOOO!!!!" a loud cry echoed through out the small apartment. The silence of the house was shattered by cries for help and to stop. Shinji woke with a start his mind was whirling trying to think what was going on, "Asuka." He picked himself up out of his small bed and ran down the short hallway. 

After waking up on the beach of the sea of LCL, Shinji and Asuka had spent days walking back to the remainder of Tokyo-3. They had agreed to stay together at least until Asukas wounds healed. It was now going on for eight months since TI and though her wounds were healed Asuka had remained in the apartment. She claimed that it was safer and would be easier to stay then to leave. 

Shinji pushed the door open and stepped in, the amount of times he had seen this sight had not hardened his heart to it. He always felt excruciating pain when seeing the young redhead cowering in her room, huddled in a ball in a corner, slowly crying herself back to sleep. 

He had never tried to comfort her, she always sent him away. Asuka would tell him she was fine and that he should just leave her alone. When he would try to help she would scold him, or hit him. "Asuka…are you ok?" he asked as his legs turned to jelly.

"Go…away!" the redhead replied between sobs, her voice was muffled and dry. She was huddled in the corner of the room her arms drawn up over her legs in an effort to hide from the world. "Leave me alone!"

Shinji stopped dead in his tracks and began to turn around, "…no." His voice became strong and caring at the same time, "I won't leave this time. So you're stuck with me." Instead of walking out the door he walked further into the room. He sat himself down against the wall a few feet away from Asuka. 

"Go AWAY…Baka" Asuka yelled through the lump that solidified in her throat, she was afraid to be alone but also afraid to open up. "I…don't need your help. I can take care of myself."

Shinji sighed, "I'm not leaving. How long have we been here?"

"What, what do you mean by that…what does it matter?" the redhead asked with anger in her voice. She lifted her head slightly to take in the Third Child, all she saw was his blue eyes prompting her to answer "four…four months, roughly."

"Right" Shinji shifted himself over so he was closer to Asuka, "that's four months of you waking up in the middle of the night crying and screaming. And you know something…I'm sick of it."

Asukas stared at him as her face hardened into a deep frown, 'oh god he's going to leave. He's going to leave me alone in…this place.' "Fine if you want to leave, go ahead."

"Leave?" Shinji said tunned, "Who said anything about leaving?" He moved even closer making sure he was ready to defend against a physical assault; he placed his hand on her shoulder "I wouldn't leave you."

"You wouldn't?" Asuka looked once again into his blue eyes, seeing only the truth 'does he care? Could he…?' Shinji nodded solemnly and then he rested his head against the wall behind him. 

After what seemed like forever, half an hour, Shinji noted the young German girl was sleeping soundly. He also noted her hand was tightly holding his. Shinji smiled slightly to himself 'she's learning to open up.' He began to stand until he felt her hand pulling at his. 

Shinji looked down to see Asuka looking up at him with pleading eyes, "don't…go. Stay with me, be with me tonight…please?" Shinji just smiled slightly and sat back down next to her. Asuka pulled herself up closer to Shinji and without thinking or saying anything she pulled him into her arms and locked her lips with his.

(And the rest as they say is history…OH, come on do you need me to spell it out for you!!! Well I won't, let's just say that young Misato had to be conceived somehow, and it weren't through genetic engineering. PS: GO SHINJI ^_~)

**Present…**

Asuka Langley Soryu woke like many times before, sweating and panting. Her dreams were constantly filled with horrible images, the ones she tried hardest to forget for so long. She knew her mother's death played heavy on her mind and heart but she knew what she had done to Shinji weighed even heavier on her soul. 

She looked around at her unfamiliar setting, in the darkness she could only make out the doorway to the hall outside, only because of the light from the lounge. She got up out of the bed she was in and put on a night gown that Rei had reluctantly lent her. She then made her way slowly towards the kitchen and the lounge. 

When she emerged into the large lounge/kitchen she noted the fridge door was hanging wide open and there were things beginning to melt. "EWW" she took one look at the nights 'left overs' and turned her nose up. She closed the door then went in search of the person or persons who left the light on. 

She looked around the room but saw no one there, though she didn't think to look at the window. After not finding anyone she went to the wall and was about to switch off the light. "You should get some sleep" a voice from the other side of the room said.

"Shinji," Asuka questioned looking over in the direction of the voice, "Shinji is that you, where are you?" She moved out from the wall now knowing someone was here, her eyes soon locked onto an area previously overlooked. There against the cold plate of glass overlooking the brilliant view of the mountains sat Shinji Ikari, "what are you doing there?"

Shinji gave a mock smile as Asuka walked over to him and stood a few feet from his position. "What are YOU doing up?" he asked quietly, "you should really sleep you'll need it for when the dying starts."

"Dying?" Asuka looked puzzled, "do you really think SEELE will want us dead that much?" She now settled herself down on the floor crossing her legs and facing Shinji, "why do they want us dead so badly?"

Shinji sighed and looked away, "it's not so much you it's…me…I…I have something. Something that they want and they will pay any price to get it back."

The redhead stared at Shinji for a moment "what do you have? Why don't you just give them what they want and then you can live in peace?" Her voice was soft, unlike her old self. 

"HA, are you really the Asuka that I know?" the young brown haired man smiled. Asuka just frowned at his comment, "well I just mean…you would have said something like 'bring em on' or some shit like that. You really have changed."

"Well, I guess…" Asuka faltered for a moment then smiled reassuring to herself "I guess being a mother helps you grow." 

Shinji smiled again "that's something else I never thought I'd here YOU say." He smiled again at the redheads slight blush "tell me…what is she like, your…our daughter?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Asuka stood up then walked over and sat against the glass next to Shinji. "Let's see, she takes after you a lot. Even without your influence she is always apologising for things, which defiantly came from you! She takes after me by being proud she has my sense of honour, if someone insults her she feels it necessary to scold them for it. Unlike us she has a lot of friends, including Tojis little boy."

"Toji? You live near Toji and Hikari?" Asuka nodded and smiled.

"Where do you think Misato is right now? With her godparents that's where" she smiled even wider. "I thought that you would be happy I chose them, I'm sorry you couldn't have been there to make the decision with me. There were many things I wish you were there for, but don't worry I don't blame you. I…I shouldn't have left that day…the day you told me how you felt."

Shinji looked over to the redhead beside him she was within arms length to his left "why did you?" He tightened his fist unconsciously and sighed heavily "why did…why did you leave? Even after I told you I wouldn't leave you."

Asukas face dropped into the mask of depression Shinji had only seen once, like she was after the 15th and 16 Angels. She started to speak her voice losing its vitality from before, "I…I don't really know. I know it has to do with…my mother and my past. When I was young only five I think, my mother committed suicide and she asked me to do it with her. I refused, I wanted to live. But also after that…I didn't want to get close to anyone…not even my stepmother or my father." 

She paused for a moment then continued her voice growing stronger, "when I left you, I was afraid. Because you were the first person since my mother to say, to say that you loved me. And the fact that it was YOU made it even harder." Shinji looked at her quizzically, "well it was harder because I actually…I…loved you too. No matter how hard I tried to push you away you never gave up trying to be my friend. At first I hated you for it, then I liked you for it and I eventually loved you for it."

"How long" Shinji looked at her once again, "how long did you feel like that and still push me away?"

"Mount Asama, the 8th Angel. Funny, you risked your life to save me and…and I never thanked you for it" Asuka was on the verge of tears. Shinji saw this and instinctively moved over and put his arm around the redheads shoulder. "I'm so sorry Shinji, I…was stupid…now I realise that and I want what I've missed for nearly four years, you."

*********************************************************************

**Third Impact + 5 months**

The waves of the sea of LCL lapped against the shores of the planet. Everyone had returned to the life giving water at the hands of Lilith. Shinji Ikari walked aimlessly along the shores hoping for someone to emerge from the depths of the vast ocean of souls. 

After leaving his one love the brown haired boy had just lived the last month in solitude. Only finding comfort in the SDAT player he had found in his room of their apartment. Along with a few other things, he had grabbed a small wooden chest. Inside held personal effects form his previous life Misatos cross, her gun, pictures and something that he kept near him always Asukas numeral connector headset. 

He didn't know why he stole them from her, he just did. When he looked at them he felt like he was looking at her, when he held them he was holding onto the memories of her. The pictures were from during the year of the Angel wars they were of Misato, Asuka, Toji, Kensuke, Hikari and of course Pen-Pen. The most he cherished was an image of a very irate Asuka with Shinji in a headlock and giving him a nuggie.

A month, a month spent alone in the desolate world that he helped to condemn. He felt it was his fault that the world had become like this. If he had of accepted instrumentality and allowed it to continue he would not have been feeling the pain he did now. But he wouldn't be alive and neither would Asuka, Asuka yet another thing that was his fault. Asuka was feeling pain for his mistake.

Shinji finally came to a stop at a small seaside village; he must've been near where the real ocean was. He looked ahead and saw a small town of sorts a few houses and a general store. He sighed loudly and made the short trek to one of the houses. When he arrived he instinctively nocked on the door to see if anyone was there, no one was. 

He entered and searched the house, first looking for food then for a change of clothes. He only looked in the drawers and wardrobes, he and Asuka had both agreed long ago to leave the piles of clothes on the ground alone. A sign of respect, a sign of hope that the owners would one day return. 

He pulled out some instant food from the cupboards and lit a small fire out side using paper and small chunks of wood. The day soon came to an end and the sun disappeared over the horizon. Shinji sighed staring into the flames from his little camp fire. It reminded him of Kensuke. 

"You look upset Ikari" Shinji snapped his head round in shock and he almost fell over. There behind him emerged from the sea of LCL stood a very real and equally naked Rei Ayanami. Shinji couldn't help but stare not just because she was naked but the fact that she had returned from nothingness. 

"Ayanami!" he said still bewildered his jaw seemed to have dropped to the ground in surprise. He felt a large amount of relief to see one of his friends emerging from the hell he created. 

Rei looked him over then the corners of her mouth turned up slightly, "I am glad you are alright brother." Shinji fell over as soon as she said the word Brother. 

"B-Brother?" he stammered before he realised it Rei had sat down next to him by the fire. She was shivering and holding her arms around herself to keep warm, "R-Rei, shit you must be freezing." He stood up then quickly ran inside.

A minute later he emerged holding a pair of underwear, jeans, and a t-shirt. "Here there aren't any girls' clothes but these will keep you warm." He handed them to the blue haired girl and looked away as she dressed in them. "What…what did you mean by brother?"

"Exactly that" Rei answered in her monotone voice she turned around and looked at Shinji, now she was fully clothed. "We are siblings. I was born of your father using your mothers DNA; does this not make us family?"

Shinji smiled slightly, "y-yes it does…I guess." He turned around to see Rei fully clothed in her new clothing. "How did you come back?"

Rei sat down and stared into the fire, "I heard you. You were upset, alone. Now you are no longer alone, I am here." She looked back at Shinji and smiled once again, something she had only done few times. "Your mother also misses you, she is also here…"

"Mother, here?!" Shinji was stunned his mother had disappeared when he was a child and he never saw her again. He later learned that she was absorbed into Eva-01 as he once was. "How?"

Rei pointed out to the sea from which she came, Shinji stood once more and stared in horror and disbelief, "My god!"

*********************************************************************

OK well I'm glad I finally got that done! Due to popular demand I am going to split the last chapters up so they're not as big which means I'll be able to post them as fast as my other fic 'The end or the Beginning?' 

Well, well that was a little bit of a time warping thingy where we sift through Shinji's memories of what happened after Third Impact. I kinda left yas dangling at the end there to see what Shinji is so horrified about….I know I'm MEAN HAHAHAHAHA ^_^.

Anyway in the next chap, may be the last depends on how big I can get it, I will answer a few of the questions. Like: What did Asuka ask Shinji after she told him she loved him? (I think you could guess ^_~) Also why do SEELE want Shinji alive, what does he hold that they want? What will happen to young Misato? And when will the killing and maiming start??? 

All coming up in the next chap of Memories

Seyas on da other side………                                  


	4. Fight for life, Fight for love

**Memories Chapter 4: Fight for life, fight for love…**

**Disclaimer: DAMN DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF???!!!!!**

Rei yawned loudly as she awoke form her dreamless sleep. Though she looked it, she was not human. A part of her would always remain bound to Lilith and the Angels, but she didn't care. Her life was fine, she was happy. 

She stood up and reached out for her dressing gown, when her hand hit nothing but the coat hanger she frowned. As she fumbled over several different items looking for her dressing gown she remembered that Asuka had it. "Damn Second Child" she muttered under her breath. 

She knew that the Seconds return was a mistake; Shinji was depressed more then ever over it. Not to mention the JSDF seemed to have followed her and it would not be long before they sent in everything. Shinji had insisted that they stay the night then leave in the morning. 

Rei looked over at the window sill where Major Katsuragis weapon sat. She knew how many bullets were in it, there were eight, one less than the clip allowed. 'It had to be done' she told herself mentally, 'or history might have repeated.' 

She was of course referring to the execution of their 'would be assassin.' She had done it quick and relatively painless. She remembered the last time they had let one live. They had put him in the storage shed as a captive; somehow he escaped and got into the house. From there he stole Misatos pistol and shot Shinji, lucky the bullet hit his arm and not his targeted head. 

She paced back and forth in her room wondering weather or not to wake the others and leave now before the JSDF got here. Rei heard a sound from the lounge room and opened her door to get a better volume to see what it was. When she opened she heard what could only be described as, laughter. 

Thinking it was strange to hear what sounded like two people laughing in the very early morning. She went out into the hall and stepped into the lounge there she observed the Second and Third child, leaning against the window laughing and talking. This made her smile slightly then she frowned, 'will she take him away from me?'

She frowned even deeper at herself for thinking such bitter thoughts, 'look at him, he is happy. Why then do I feel, upset?' Her eyes dropped away from the two then she turned around and went back to her room, back to sleep.

*********************************************************************

"HAHAHAHA" Shinji laughed loudly, he hadn't been this happy since Toji and Hikari came to visit. Sitting here with one of his oldest dearest friends was, pleasing, despite their history.

As both young adults brought their laughter under control Shinji just smiled as he leaned his head back against the window. "Ha…do you remember when you got drunk at that party?" 

Asuka jerked her head up and looked at him with a slight blush. During the nights events she had somehow managed to get close enough to Shinji to hug him around the waist and rest her head on his shoulder. "Don't remind me!" she smiled.

Shinji just looked down at the redhead and smiled back, "oh come on, how could you forget THAT?" he laughed, "You were completely smashed. Hey what was that German curse you said when I laid you down in bed. I know it was something bad because you said my name after it."

The redhead turned her face away once again, this time Shinji couldn't see her to know weather she was sad or what. "I…I said something that I should have said differently," she looked up at him then smiled slightly. "I said…I told you in German that I…loved you."

"You WHAT???" if the glass plate wasn't behind him, Shinji would have fallen back and hit his head. "You…you said THAT. Oh…I get it, side effect of being drunk, mumbling stuff you didn't mean…"

"NO" Asuka cut him off angrily, "more like a side effect of telling the truth." She lowered her gaze once again, "I knew that I had a special feeling about you from the first time I saw you. Then when we were forced to live together, for the synch training, I kinda tested you."

Shinji jumped a bit from shock, "t-tested me? How?"

"I, I was awake when you tried to kiss me. I was very aware of what I was doing when I fell into your bed." She sighed heavily, "I wanted to test your, integrity. I had at first made up my mind about you; you were a wimp to me. Then when you didn't kiss me I thought that I had confirmed that theory, but when you covered me with a blanket and let me sleep in your bed, I changed my mind."

She smiled up at his surprised face, "you didn't think I could have a cute guy try and kiss me in my sleep and not be awake for it did you?" Shinji blushed a little turning his head away, Asuka brought it back with a gentle touch under his chin. "I knew then you were no wimp, no spineless Baka, you were…kind, gentle and soft. All the things I'm not."

Shinji looked down and took in the face of the Second Child, if she could even be called that now. She was no child, neither was he for that matter they were both young adults now. "Asuka I…"

"Shhh let me finish" she silenced his comments by placing her finger over his lips, her smile dropped replaced by a calm expression. "The reason I was mean to you, was the fact that if I admitted loving you Eva wouldn't have been the most important part of me, you would've. And I couldn't let that happen."

"Every battle we engaged in I feared for my own safety, though I never showed it. But most of all, I feared for yours. I didn't want to think that you could be killed and not come back to our little family." Asuka paused only to wipe away some fresh tears, "when you were swallowed by the twelfth, all I wanted to do was to jump in after you. But we were given direct orders to pull back, once again my stupid pried obeyed and I left you to drown in that sea of nothing."

Shinjis face hardened, he couldn't believe how the subject had changed drastically. After getting up to date on his daughters life they had shifted to memories of their previous one. Asuka and himself had sat there remembering only the good memories, the very few. Now the beautiful, once fiery redhead was telling him everything about her, from her past to the time spent with him and the Evas. 

"When you broke free I was horrified, I knew I was piloting a beast like that. But the most horrifying thing about the experience was the thought of you being trapped inside that rampaging monster." Asuka sniffed a few times then began her story again, "then when you disappeared into your Eva after the 14th I was scared you would never come back…"

Shinji had had enough; he placed his arm around the redheads shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She was a little surprised by the movement of her companion but not disappointed. Once holding each other tightly Shinji smiled to himself, "Asuka, I'm here and that's what counts. I'm here with you, and we are…together."

Asuka smiled again and tightened her grip on the young man, "the way it should be." Her voice became distant as she found herself starting to drift to sleep, "I…love…you" her mouth shut and her eyes followed. 

Shinji looked down again, looking at the young German woman he held in his arms all the built up anger he ever had vanished. They simply left his heart never to be back again. He knew he couldn't stay mad at her, not now he knew everything, her past, her fears, her desires. He smiled warmly to himself as he thought of the last; he now knew what it was, love. Out of anything in the world she chose love and what's more she chose to love him.

He closed his eyes and began to drift to sleep, a last though lingered on his mind, her question. He know knew the answer, he could no longer deny it he could no longer ignore it. "I love you too…"

*********************************************************************

As the moon crept across the sky multiple figures echoed it on the ground. A small snapping sound was all the figures left behind as they snuck their way through the bush surrounding the mountains. Their target was coming closer and their mission of the up most importance. 

Two soldiers hit the ground hard and rolled into position, both wearing camouflage suited to the backdrop of the bush and the night sky. One figure pulled down a pair of binoculars that were strapped to his forehead, "Target sighted." He motioned to his companion to move up and take a closer look. 

The other soldier pulled down a similar pair of binoculars and used them to move through the bush. The night vision lenes was only slightly blinded as the light from a house was seen. Once in a spot of opportunity the soldier removed his goggles and pulled out a large rifle from off his back. He quickly attached a small scope to the top and then lay down on the ground.

The other figure sat there with his knees buried deep into the ground still examining the window of the house. "Target appears to be, one male one female. West side window, opportunity to take them out, available." He said quietly into a radio transmitter. 

"No…the male must be brought in alive, do not take the shot, repeat do not take the shot!" a voice commanded sternly from the other end of the line. "Do anything to draw them into the open, shoot the female if necessary."

"Roger" the man replied as he put the transmitter away. He looked once again through his night vision binoculars, 'they're just teens' he thought to himself. 'They look…happy' he sighed audibly then gave the other soldier their orders. 'I'm sorry' he thought before giving the order to fire.

*********************************************************************

Rei for the second time that night found herself lying wide awake in her bed, she couldn't sleep. Something like this she found unusual. She had always slept well without any problems, but tonight she couldn't. She also couldn't get over the uncontrollable feeling of dread deep in her stomach. 

Her eyes widened and she got out of her bed and quickly threw on some clothes, her mind was racing. She had not felt this since…the Angels. She grabbed Misatos handgun from the windowsill and ran out into the lounge room. 

There she found her brother sleeping soundly against the window while holding the Second Child tightly in his arms. Rei smiled a little then frowned as she noted something wrong with the picture. "They're here" she whispered as a small red dot traced over the neck of the German woman.

"Asuka lookout!" she shouted as the dot grew stationary. Shinji heard this and his survival instinct once again took control. He pulled hard forward and brought both himself and Asuka crashing to the floor face first. Asuka looked at him shocked but her shock turned to complete SHOCK when the window suddenly smashed and glass sprayed over the floor. 

The shooter tried again but his aim was off missing the two figures by centimetres, he continuously pounded round after round out of the chamber. Knowing he had lost the element of surprise. 

Shinji pulled Asuka to her feet as he ran to the other side of the couch, avoiding bullets by ducking and weaving. Once there he took a moment to peek over the edge to see what exactly was going on. He was met by a shining red dot in the face; he knew what it was and quickly reacted.

Once completely aware of what was going on he looked over to Rei who had taken shelter against some unexposed wall. He nodded to her and she smiled back, their own little language for 'Are you ok?' her smile symbolized a yes. 

Shinji then turned to Asuka who was a little scared and confused. "Are you ok?" he asked as he started checking her for wounds. Asuka just let out a small whimper then latched on to him holding Shinji tightly. "It's ok, it's ok…but we need to get out of here."

Rei pulled up the handgun and threw it across the room to her brother, who caught it with no effort. Shinji pulled back on the cock readying it for anything, he lightly pushed Asuka back a bit so he could stare into her eyes. "Asuka, it's ok" he said reassuringly.

Asuka just looked back at him then smiled, "I know, just a little…scared." Shinji chuckled a little, "WHAT?"

"Sorry, sorry" he smiled back, "just you the great Asuka Langley Soryu scared. Or…should I make that Asuka Langley Ikari." He smiled again at how her face lit up, "I know its not the best time to accept your proposal but…I thought why not."

"Thank you Shinji" she said happily as she wrapped her arms around him once more "I'm so happy." At that point another load of bullets ripped into the house and pelted things along the walls and on tables. 

Shinji released his hold on the woman then turned serious, "come on we better leave now otherwise there wont be a Mister OR Misses Ikari." With that he grabbed her hand and dragged her out from behind the couch. They ducked as another spray of bullets pierced the room and destroyed things that weren't lucky. 

Shinji and Asuka slammed to the floor as they dived to the safety of where Rei was hiding. "Hey sis" he smiled as they got up and hid with her. Rei just smiled back and then frowned at Asuka; she still had her reservation about that woman. 

The redhead switched back to Asuka mode and she stuck her tongue out at the blue haired woman. With formalities taken care of Rei began to speak, "Shinji, they have finally come for us. We must leave immediately. We can use the hatch."

Shinji nodded in his approval of her plan, "if we get to the lake we'll be safe. It's just a case of getting there."

Asuka looked at the two confused, "what do you mean get to the lake? We gotta get out of here NOW." She yelled looking at Shinji, "listen here I didn't come all this way to just let you die at the lake, I wont let it happen."

Rei looked out around from their little spot and smiled, "the projectiles have stopped, we must move now." With that she ran down the hall towards the bedrooms, prompting Shinji and Asuka to follow. Asuka ran just centimetres behind Shinji never releasing his hand which she had clung to during the ordeal. 

*********************************************************************

The two soldiers halted their firing to reload their respective weapons. The one lying on the ground shifted around to gain a better view of the lounge area of the house. "Sir," he said to the other man who had begun radioing his superiors, "the targets have, vanished."

"What?" the commanding officer shouted not worrying about letting the enemy know their position. "What do you mean vanished? Find them!" His voice was angry and loud, he knew that these people were on top of the JSDF most wanted list and if he lost them it would cost him his head.

He looked through his binoculars at the building and saw no signs of life, he then shifted his gaze. His eyes scanned every aspect of the house but saw nothing. Then suddenly a glimmer of bright green grabbed his attention, he moved over to his left then spotted some rustling bushes. "I've found them! Have the other units head to the lake nearby."

The other soldier nodded then got up and ran off into the bush leaving the older man alone. "I'm sorry I can't let you escape" he whispered then he pulled up the radio once more, "bring me the prisoners."

*********************************************************************


	5. Awakening

Bucky presents

An "Other Side Incorporated production"

In association with "Seranov Industries"

**Memories Chapter 5: Rude Awakening**

Yo, Yo peoples I is BACK! Yea baby yea! For a long while I hope.

Update with my life: I have been dumped by Kristy again this time for good I think…pity I really loved her suppose I will jus keep going on loving her jus by myself. My computer has been dead for quite a few months due to a motherboard short and no money to buy new 1. the parents confiscated their comps so I couldn't use those. The main comp is back in the house so I can use it for now so I figured I'd get what I have here out its short n not the end not jus yet but yea better then nothing.

SO ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NGE u dumb asses!

**Disclaimers Disclaimer: **Nope don't own the disclaimer either -

**Violence Warning: **Lots! I like to return in a bath of blood

**Nudity Warning: **HAHAHAHA tricked all u Hentais out there, THERE IS NO NUDITY SO IF THAT'S WAT U WANT PISS OFF SICK PRICKS!

**Warning, Warning:** As Seldon once said too many of them sorry mate jus had to

The still darkness of the forest was shattered by the endless pounding of feet on the ground as bushes and foliage being snapped and crunched to the floor below. Three figures scampered through what seemed like an endless jungle of trees and shrubs. Pausing for nothing the three kept an even pace dodging and weaving in and out of their surroundings.

"Why the hell are we going to the lake!" the worried redhead yelled as she was pulled along by her companions. She knew that once they reached the lake they would be in open ground and that would make it easy for the JSSDF to get them. Any moron could guess this, but here they were running blindly through the middle of the night in a forest that led to a giant puddle of water.

No one bothered to answer her as they continued down what seemed to be a path, though you could hardly tell in the dark, or in the light for that matter. There was no end to the foliage that covered the ground and no apparent end to the so called track. Who could blame the slightly worried young woman for being a little apprehensive about the whole idea?

Shinji Ikari moved about quickly dodging a nearby branch as it swooped in at his head moments before jumping over a fallen tree stump. He held the 9mm berretta firmly in his hand ready to be used at a moment's notice, his other hand held tightly to that of the second child, though she could hardly be called that anymore. He began to think, amongst the chaos of the last two or three days, what he had gained and lost.

He had lost a long carried sense of rejection, knowing the truth behind it all, the reasons why he was thrown aside by the one person he truly cared about. It didn't make it alright, but it did bring it into perspective. He had also gained a daughter, a child that he knew nothing about until less then 24 hours ago, and a love that would never have existed if this chain of events had never come to pass. He was a father, like his father before him, yet he would not make the mistakes Gendo Ikari had made.

Shinji snapped his head to the right as he heard the unmistakeable sound of a VTOLs engine in flight. He began to wonder would he even get the chance to make any mistakes. They were merely seconds from hitting the shoreline of lake once they hit that spot nothing would be able to touch them, nothing.

All threes attention was drawn to the left as a cluster of trees were uprooted by a thundering explosion. They stoped for a split second surprised at what had happened then increased their speed. "Ok this is getting a little out of hand!" Asuka yelled as they ran as fast as possible.

"Tell that to them," Rei replied calmly as she continued on in front of the other two making sure she was holding tightly onto her weapon. The forest around them exploded into an uproar as bullets flew through the trees aimed at nothing in particular. The soldiers were just shooting blindly into the night not caring wether they hit anything or not. "They're trying to draw us out," the blue haired woman informed.

It was a tactic well used in pre-second impact wars and was extremely effective against small pockets of resistance. The opposing forces would lay down suppressive gunfire along with shelling to draw enemy soldiers out of the inclosed space and into an open area for capture or extermination, which ever was more relevant.

Shinji Ikari started to slow in his pace, something didn't seem right to him, there was something wrong. It was a feeling deep within him telling him to turn around to stop running forward and go back it was almost as though he could sense them. Then it hit him, the soldiers wanted them to reach the lake, they wanted them to be pushed out there.

He went to yell at the others to stop but it was too late, before the words could reach his lips they had hit the beach. Dirt gave way to soft pebbles then to grainy sand as they reached their final destination. The trio found themselves the centre target for numerous gun barrels aimed directly at them. They stopped dead in their tracks terrified to move.

Asuka looked at the troops that lined the shore of the large lake there were more than she could count. Further behind hovering above the water were five Combat issue VTOLs each with weapons primed. Up the beach to the left were 2 more VTOLs landed in the sand, troop carrier issue. 'That's how hey got them here so fast' she grumbled to herself, 'bastards.'

There were simply too many of the enemy to fight, if they even moved wrong the three ex-pilots would be shot by more then enough bullets to sink a battleship. Shinji looked from left to right trying to analyse the situation surrounded, trapped, outgunned all these words came to mind.

There was an order issued from within the ranks of soldiers, but Shinji didn't hear it, "I said throw down your weapons!" The second command reached him loud and clear though he had no intention of obeying he held the gun more firmly then before.

"Shoot them…" the same voice commanded the man stepping forward with a smirk on his features, "on my order." He was a well built man his shoulders were broad and his arms were thick with muscle. You could tell of his experience by the few scars he harboured on his face particularly one that ran down through his right eyelid and continued down his cheek, though his eye was undamaged.

Rei Ayanami took one look at the soldier in front of them then turned to her side to examine her brothers' reaction. What ever Shinji tired she would go along with it, even if it meant they died right there and then. Though she hardly thought it would come to that after all the young man may have had a traumatized life but he wasn't suicidal, not anymore.

She could not read his facial expression, it was serious too serious as if he was actually thinking of going against this commander and several platoons of soldiers. Confident in her companions the blue haired beauty stepped forward and dropped her shotgun on the ground then returned to her brothers' side.

Shinji and Asuka looked at her with complete confusion at what she was doing, Rei of all people should be resisting. Considering who she was and what she was capable of there would be no chance the military would let her live, unless SEELE wanted her for an ulterior motive like a Fourth Impact, not that there would be anyway to start one.

"I said all of you drop your weapons, that includes you kid," the commander mocked, grinning a small victorious grin.

Shinji complied finally relinquishing his weapon to the ground ahead of him, his other hand still held tightly to Asuka's. She hadn't let go of him and he wouldn't let her go now.

"Good little kid," the commander laughed loudly, "now the one known as the Third Child will come with me and the rest will remain here for now. Which one of you is the Third?"

"I am," the young man stepped forward once still not letting his partners hand go, "what will happen to them?" he motioned to Asuka and Rei with a nudge of his head.

"If you come with me then they will be safe."

"And if I refuse?"

The commander smiled almost as if he wanted the Shinji to ask that question his smile did not fade as he whistled to a small group of soldiers behind him. The men stepped up and to the side revealing a young girl around three or four years old, brown hair, blue eyes wearing nothing but a pair of silky pink p.j's. The girl was quiet and her eyes were red from crying.

Shinji recognised her, the young girl in the photo, Asukas' little girl, HIS daughter, before he could react Asuka almost charged forward. Rei grabbed the hysterical mother before she got more than 2 feet away and held her back as best she could. Meanwhile Asuka was screaming at the commander and the troops that held their guns at young Misatos' head.

"You son of a bitch you let her go now," the fiery young woman yelled as she struggled against her former co-pilots grasp, "If I get my hands on you you'll wish you weren't BORN you asshole. If you do ANYTHING to her I'll rip your fucking HEAD OFF!"

Shinji pulled Asuka to him and gave her a light shake, "Asuka listen to me, I wont let them hurt her ok. I'll go with them."

"Shinji," the redhead stopped struggling and gripped onto his arms, "you can't go though; you're what they want you can't trade yourself."

"I have to," he almost snapped back, he calmed and spoke a little more softly, "I have to go. There is no choice, if I don't we're all dead and I couldn't let that happen not to you, Rei or our daughter."

With those words he let go of Asukas' hand, which he had held for the longest time ever, and began to cross the distance between his friends and their attackers. As he reached mid-way the men holding the young girl captive released her allowing the child to return to her mother.

Shinji stopped halfway as did Misato, her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained from crying long and hard. They both stood there for a moment looking at each other curiously. Shinji staring at the child he had never known but feeling as though he had been there with her as she had grown. Misato gazed up at this strange man who was trading his freedom, possibly even his life for hers, and saw for the first time in her life her father. They both smiled slightly then continued to walk their separate ways, knowing this was not the right time to say anything.

The young child jumped into her crying mothers arms and was held in an embrace that could never be broken by an outside force. "Baby, are you okay?" Asuka asked worriedly as she held her daughter tightly, Misato merely nodded and hugged her mother back.

Shinji on the other hand did not receive as warmer welcome from the men awaiting him on the other side. He found his arms being grabbed by two soldiers who brought him in to the commander. The man smirked once again, a smirk that the famous Third Child was getting quite sick of by now. "You better wipe that smile off your face, before I do."

"Brave words for a prisoner," the commander laughed looking over to his troops to emphasise his point. He then turned his gaze back to the three women standing on the threshold of the beach "take them too."

"What!" Shinji snapped, he struggled trying to free himself from the two soldiers hold on him but failed to sway them. "You said…" the young man started but he was interrupted before he could finish by a fist being slammed into his stomach.

"I said nothing," the commander said as he withdrew his hand and cracked his knuckles, "you assumed."

Asuka and Rei stepped back as they were surrounded by troops brandishing M-16 machine guns and various other automatic weaponry. The redhead picked up her daughter and held her close trying to keep her safe. Rei stepped forward and held out her hand towards the troops, "stop, you will come no closer."

Laughter arose from within the crowd of soldiers as one after the other joked upon this statement. The thought of this unarmed girl ordering a group of highly trained well armed professional killers was just amusing. Rei however did not find this as humorous as the proud soldiers did.

In the blink of an eye the three closest soldiers were cut down, their blood spraying across the sand and onto their comrades' faces. Asuka covered young Misatos' face trying to shield her from the horrible sight. Rei imitated the commanders' smirk as she and her companions now stood protected by a yellow hexagonal field.

"An AT field!" all soldiers who stood close to the trio backed off firing their weapons feebly at the women. The bullets ricocheted off the AT field gunning down the troops own men in the process. "Hold fire idiots!" The commander ordered, he withdrew his sidearm and pointed the cold barrel to Shinji's head, "surrender or he gets it."

"You won't kill me," Shinji stated as he looked the stern man in the eyes "you would fail your mission and then SEELE would have you disposed of. You're nothing without me, just another pawn in their game and pawns are expendable."

The commanders eyes twitched, "Shut up kid." He pulled the gun above Shinji's head and then slammed it down across the young mans face drawing blood from his lips, "I will kill you if I have to."

"No…you won't get…the chance," the Third Child whispered as he spat the blood from his mouth, "will he…mother?"

The ground began to shake, throwing the men that lined the shore of the lake off guard. Confusion spread throughout the troops as the rumbling grew more violent, trees began uprooting falling over from where they stood for years. The sand itself began to shift under people's feet.

A wave of water crashed onto the shore washing some of the troops off their feet and knocking over a VTOL carrier. The centre of the lake exploded in a gush of water followed by a flash of red light.

Asuka looked at the water as it rose up around a beam of light that formed a giant cross in the night sky, its glow illuminating the land for miles in all directions. Only once had she seen this happen before, during Third Impact from the entry plug of her own Unit-02. She stared on as the beam of light began to split in half taking on the form of wings, the wings of Seraphim.

The contents of the lake were sucked up forming into a swirling whirlwind around the wings like a shield. The commander of the JSSDF gazed on, his jaw hanging wide open as his brain tried to comprehend what his eyes were showing him. A thumping sound tuned his attention to the young man he had held captive. Shinji, in the confusion, had overpowered the men holding him back and was now standing face to face with the man that would dare to threaten his family.

The commander drew his weapon once again focusing the barrel at Shinjis' head. Shinji smiled "you should have let us go." A flash of light exploded from the whirlwind of water behind the two and the man with the eye lined scar screamed in pain. He watched as his gun fell to the ground covered in his own blood still being gripped by his severed hand.

Shinji stepped away as the man fell to the ground clutching where his hand once was, screaming in agony. "I'm sorry," the young man whispered as he walked away turning his attention to the return of the Evangelions'. He watched on as the whirlwind began to fade the water evaporating into a thick steam cloud. Every so often through the steam and dust that billowed around the wings of Seraphim two slits of white could be seen glowing brightly.

"So the Evangelion Unit-01 has once again awoken, it is as we suspected" The monolith ladled SEELE 1 spoke in a loud voice, "begin the reanimation process."

The monolith of SEELE 8 began to glow "the possibility that this plan will succeed is calculated at less then .0005 percent by the last remaining Magi computer. Can we really rest all our hopes on this…monstrosity?"

"I agree with Kiel, we must act now before this lonesome Evangelion becomes the death of us all" 11 spoke out.

"What you all think matters not, activate IT," Kiel ordered.

To Be Concluded…

AN: well sorri took so very, very long hopefully I can get the juices flowing and finish off the rest of my fics before I start serious writing for an upcoming original I have planned. Anyway I have had a very hectic life over the past couple years I hope to slow things down a bit n make my way back into the writing scene hopefully this will b the first to be finished properly.


	6. Gods in his Heaven

Bucky presents

An Other Side Incorporated Production

In association with "Seranov Industries"

**Memories Chapter 6: God is in his heaven **

12 hours 46 minutes and 22 seconds that's how long it had been since the activation of the white eyed devil known to humanity as Evangelion Unit-01. The losses were catastrophic, the destruction massive. An entire mountain leveled in less than a microsecond.

All without a pilot at the helm.

Lt Shiro of the 5th Mobile Armored Division surveyed the land ahead through his binoculars. Mortar shells bounced back and forth across the landscape burning trees to the ground. Metal scraps lining the shore of the once pristine lake tanks torn asunder from a mere wave of a bio-mechanical hand. The lieutenant shook his head, all this for one boy, one machine. "Sgt," he shifted the binoculars to his waist pouch and faced his assembled troops "pull the last remaining forces back to the main road. I want what's left of first platoon to cover the main forces retreat, second, third and fourth are to set a perimeter around the target 50 km out. I want a net on this thing, get to work."

The pudgy sergeant snapped off a hastey salute then disappeared in to the bushes to inform the troops wondering why they hadn't pulled back sooner. As he trekked through what remained of the forest towards the temporary forward command post the sound of a massive jet hammered past overhead. Only once had he seen such a sight, during the angel war, three transports of that colossal magnitude flying in perfect formation carrying the three Evangelions into battle. This time only a solitary craft filled the sky its triangular shape eclipsing the early noon sun.

The sergeant couldn't help but feel the end was near.

Shinji Ikari stood ankle deep in the lakes red and black stained water, waves crashed out from the center where the massive bio-mechanical beast resided. Since the beginning of the angel war he had loathed the machine and yet it had protected and watched over him. Now it would protect his family, his sister, his child and his wife to be. Ahead at the edge of the forest his family huddled together behind his sisters protective barrier known to the world as an AT field, made possible by her angelic heritage, cloned from Lilith the mother of all humanity and the last of the Angels.

The young mans eyes soon drifted, taking in the damage and havoc that he had wreaked upon the JSDF. Only once had he ever seen such destruction, such mayhem and he wished now as he had then that neither he nor his companions would ever have to endure such terror again. Wishing was futile, all things come again and more and more he realized as long as a power as great as Evangelion existed conflicts would always start anew.

It was coming time to finish it, this time for good.

Shinji tuned his head taking in once again the massive beastly frame of Eva Unit-01, its purple and green color scheme darkened by stains of mud rust and blood. Its eyes glowing brightly like a sun harnessed and confined within a wicker lamp. The sand and water surrounding its frame had finally settled to the lake below, showing the full might of the beast within. Slowly the young man began to wade out into the water, carefully stepping over sunken scraps of metal that once donned the chassis of armored vehicles and weapons that had fallen from stricken soldiers. He could feel the ground below the waves giving way and opening into deeper waters. He began to sweat as he still could not swim; within a microsecond of the thought of drowning he found his feet once again on solid ground. Without even consciously thinking so his Eva unit had extended its open palm out below the waters to act as a bridge.

Firmly Secured Shinji willed the machine to lift him to the entry plug, as he ascended he caught glimpses of something in the distant sky. He turned knowing instantly something terrible was coming he called out to his family to run, but they could not hear him. He boarded the entry plug in desperation, once again he swallowed that vile tasting liquid called LCL, which he had discovered through old records during his post impact travels was really blood from the captured Lilith held beneath central dogma.

His hands found their way once again to the butterfly controls that had dominated his early teen years. Surrounded within the plug by memories of a time best forgotten, the young Ikari prepared himself mentally for the coming storm. As the world around came into view the first thing he saw made his blood run cold.

The object far off had closed at an exponential rate, from a distance he could not tell what it was, but now he knew all too well. The large A-17 transport was beginning to unload its monstrous cargo, what could only be an Evangelion. Shinji's mind tried to comprehend, tried to rationalize, but it wasn't possible what he could see was not possible. A large metallic object fell rapidly from the sky, its shape its form could only leave one conclusion, Evangelion Unit-02.

The earth shattered beneath the behemoths armored feet, followed by a loud crackling sound like thunder moments after a bolt of lightning. The rusted red and white armoring made the beast look like a Frankenstein mock up; indeed the unit appeared as though it had been salvaged from the husks of previous Evangelions. The head and broad shoulders were that of Unit-02s, Asuka's pride and joy and the remaining torso appeared to be reconstructed armor from the ill-fated Unit-03. The dark plates contrasted with the bright red from the upper body but not as much as the white arms and legs cobbled together from remnants of the Eva series.

The massive bio-mechanical beasts stared each other down, Unit-01s eyes burning with the same determination and drive as its masters. The unit-02 clones' four eyes flickered on and off as if a fuse had blown somewhere in its head but none the less it stared on. The fractured beast made the first move, throwing its head back and screeching a blood curdling battle cry before propelling itself forward off its left heel. The unit hammered forward at an incredible speed, too fast for Shinji to dodge properly. It struck unit-01 on the left side lifting the green and purple Eva off the ground and spinning it wildly through the air.

The entry plug crashed about shaking its pilot violently from wall to wall as the Evangelion splashed into the lake sending tidal waves crashing in at the shores. Shinjis attacker left no time for recovery as it slammed its fist hard into Unit-01s torso, splintering armor and tearing flesh. The force of the blow sent shockwaves of pain burning through the young mans body, causing him to cough up a mouth full of blood that diluted and faded away into the LCL in seconds. The unknown Eva brought its fist down again thumping down over and over, delivering more and more punishment to the downed unit.

Through the searing pain Shinji could hear the rhythmic pounding on his Evas' outer shell; the walls of the cylindrical entry plug beging to crack around him. He crouched over the pain so undeniably strong it was overwhelming him causing his brain to blank out every few seconds to compensate. After what seemed like an eternity of torment the pain vanished dissipating like the blood that had mixed with LCL. His enemy had ceased its attack, it stepped back screeching in triumph as it reached behind its back. The monstrous being produced a spear from its rear weapon mount, Shinji could tell what it was, and he'd seen it before. The lance of Longinus, how he could not fathom, why the answer was obvious, to recreate the events leading to Third Impact once more.

Not this time.

Unit-01 kicked its leg up catching the hideous Evangelion copy in the back and launching it forward into a nearby cliff side. With a rolling flip backward the famous Evangelion was back on its feet and roaring a battle cry of its own. The enemy mecha quickly regained its footing and propelled itself off the cliff, leaving large rocks shattering and trickling to the ground like so much dust. With its momentum built up it charged Unit-01 once more but this time Shinji was not caught off guard, he saw it coming. With a graceful yet simple side step to the right the enemy sailed past him. He used this opportunity to kick it in the back sending it splashing into the waves below.

The giant purple mecha, it's eyes still burning with a rage that both it and its pilot could hardly contain, stalked towards it's fallen prey. The downed bio-mechanoid was hardly out of the fight, it still had the lance, all it need do is pierce Unit-01s core and it was game over. It's bulky form began to twist from beneath the surface of the waves, throwing itself to it's feet using the momentum to launch the lance through the air. It was dead on target, the dummy plug controlled Evangelion had calculated perfectly the distance and speed of it's throw for maximum accuracy. The one thing it did not count on however was the speed of its enemy. Unit-01, rather then dodging, launched itself forward, sprinting into the lances path. As it came nearer Shinji hauled back on his control yokes, vaulting his unit over the lance, stepping on it and pushing off from it, using its momentum to propel himself high into the air, directly above his enemy. His shoulder compartment snapped open and the progressive knife dropping into Unit-01s hand, the blade instantly extending. He hammered the blade through the mock Unit-02s skull, the force of the fall tearing it asunder like a hot knife through butter, followed by the chest. By the time he hit the water, Shinji had won the battle, cleaving his enemy in half.

"Asuka," he had forgotten about them, the battle taking precedence, his heads up display instantly began scanning the battlefield. Before long it had locked onto their last known location, his stomach collapsed in on itself threatening to implode. He could only stare at the crater for which the lance had caused, the crater where his computer indicated his family had been standing. They couldn't be, he kept thinking this over and over as he forcefully ejected his entry plug and climbed down to the shoreline.

As he approached he could see countless bodies of soldiers, their equipment, debris from their aircraft. "Asuka," he called out in hellish anguish, "Misato, Rei!" He couldn't fight back the tears, they were gone, but at the same time he could not believe it, it couldn't be true.

"Shinji," a voice called out from the near distance, immediately he recognized it and searched out the owner. He plowed through debris and shredded corpses to a small clearing by where the blade of the lance had come to rest, his eyes burned as he witnessed the horror.

"No…."

**Prologue: All is right with the World**

**Two Years Later**

It was cold this time of year, always raining, it seemed only fitting Shinji thought. Two years had passed since that fate full day in the woods, it marked the two year anniversary of her death. It had started to rain, the clouds gathering on the drive down, but just now as he pull his car into the empty parking lot the droplets of rain began to fall.

He pulled himself out of the cars drivers side, closing the door behind him and proceeded round to the passenger side. "Come on kiddo, out you pop," he gestured with both hands, as his daughter jumped into them so he could place her softly on the ground.

"Where are we going daddy," Misato asked her eyes locking onto his the way her mothers would. She had grown, as children do, her hair had gotten longer and had darkened somewhat, yet still held a red tinge to it, she would always look like her mother.

"We're going to visit someone," he answered simply as he took her hand, guiding her down a pathway that lead deeper into the cemetery. They passed many gravestones along the way, each baring messages to those who were buried beneath, their loved ones stopping by so often to place flowers or light candles.

"Uncle Touji says I act like mummy used to," the little girl skipped along side her father, smiling brightly at the comment "he says 'you're a devil just like your mother was when we was kids."

This elicited a smile from Shinji, that Touji would never change, he never could stop calling Asuka the devil, not even after everything that had happened. They rounded a corner and finally came to a stop at the crest of a hill, the last tombstone of the row "we'll here we are."

He leaned in to brush some dirt from off plaque, it was a simple yet eloquent memorial to one of the truly greatest women in his life. He read the inscription 'Forever by your side, even in death.' He had thought it appropriate, she had always been there, they may have had their disagreements but even when she wasn't there, he knew she would always love him. He couldn't fight back the tears, they began to well up inside and he just couldn't hold them in any longer.

Shinji felt a warmth enclosing his leg, he peered down, to find his daughters face staring up at him, the same warm caring look of her mothers. It caused him to smile, even though he didn't feel like it at the time. A moment later he felt another warm presence, it encompassed his back as long slender arms encircled him from behind and a head rested against the back of his neck.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Shinji. You know you shouldn't come here without me, after all she sacrificed herself for us," he turned to face his wife, Asuka's warm sky blue eyes meeting his. All he could manage was a nod and he buried his face into her shoulder and cried. In the final moments of her life, his sister, Rei Ayanami had used her own personal AT field to push his fiancé and child away from the shockwave caused by the impact of the Lance of Longinus.

"Mummy," Misato pulled lightly on Asuka's favorite yellow dress "daddy's all sad, make him smile"

Asuka couldn't help but smile at that, ever the optimist that child of hers was, she was right though, for she had the perfect way to cheer her husband up, "hon, you remember how I've been sick lately….well umm…your going to be a daddy again."

In the far distance, on a hill over looking the entire cemetery, a lonely tree its only occupant, two figures surveyed the scenery before them. They stood together side by side, a boy dressed in black slacks and a white shirt the other a girl in a turquoise school dress. "God is in his heaven," the boy said as he turned faded away.

The girl smiled, her amber eyes shining within the darkness, at that moment the heavens opened up, the sun parted the clouds and a beam of light shone through she too began to fade away.

"All is right with the world"

**Fin**

A/N: not exactly as I pictured it, my writing skillz have diminished over the years, I couldn't sleep and I had this sorta half done sitting in my records so I figured me finish it. Though no one is probably paying attention anymore I hope it brings some kind of closure to the story. This is not a spur of the moment ending, this is how I had planned it form the beginning, however I just wish I could have written it while I was in my prime with better detail.

Well thanks to all of you who have reviewed over the years, perhaps when my writing picks up again I can one day return to this piece and go through and patch up the entire thing. Any spelling or graphical mistakes the word check didn't find you'll have to live with cause its 3am here lol.

And unfortunately this does not mean that I'm back, or that I will complete anything else at this time. I hope one day to return to the Evangelion fiction scene but that is not this day.

Seeyas on da other side


End file.
